Au temps d'Heian-Kyô
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: Eren est le fils de l'empereur du Japon, Grisha Jäger. Quelque peu blasé par la vie, il décide de la pimenter un peu en désobéissant à son père. Seulement voilà, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que celui-ci a engagé un ninja personnel pour le surveiller. T, j'indiquerais si le chapitre est M.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ( Bonsoir ) mes chers lecteurs !

Je vous retrouve après un petit moment d'absence sur **Au temps d'Heian-Kyô **qui comme son nom l'indique, se dérouleras dans un Japon féodale ( vers le douzième siècle environs. ), à l'époque où Kyotô était la capitale ( Heian-Kyô).

Dans ce Ereri, je me suis permise de garder leur nom de famille habituel, bien qu'à part celui de Mikasa ( quoi que ), ils ne face pas du tout japonais ! Mais bon. Sinon, rien de spéciale. Je vous laisse donc le plaisir de découvrir se petit prologue comme mise en bouche, et n'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux commentaires donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, j'y répondrais avec joie.

* * *

**Au temps d'Heian-Kyô**

Le temps nous fait souvent défaut. Créé par l'Homme dans le but de nous aider dans notre tache quotidienne qui est de vivre, elle a, au fil du temps, inversé les rôles ; nous la contrôlions, nous en sommes aujourd'hui les esclaves. Elle ancre en nous cette peur constante et incontrôlable qui est soit d'être en retard, soit des années qui passent et nous rapprochent, nous ou nos proches, de la mort. La seule chose qui change, c'est notre perception du temps ; trop rapide lorsque l'on est petit, trop lent lorsque l'on est grand et cette impression de stagnation lorsque l'on est à notre milieu de vie et dont on veut à tout prix se débarrasser. Pour dire vrai, on aimerait retourner en enfance tout en figeant le temps, afin de rester dans cette insouciance et cette ignorance sur le véritable visage du monde qui nous entoure. Lui qui paraît si doux si gentil si accueillant est en vérité si vil si cruel et si impitoyable.

Ah, comme il aurait aimé rester un enfant, encore, toujours et à jamais, même si, très vite, il a connu le vrai visage de la vie. Malgré tout, il s'ennuie, il s'ennuie de cette existence dont il voudrais s'échapper. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que là, maintenant, tout de suite, sa destiné change du tout au tout, qu'il puisse par un enchaînement d'actions logiques faire dévier son destin qu'il écrit de ses mains sans grande conviction.

Pourtant, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son vœux sera exaucé, le jour où il croisa **son** regard...


	2. Chapter 1, une simple fugue

Et voilà pour vous ce premier chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, j'ai relu, mais je suis fatiguée, résultat, il ce peux que j'en ai oublié et je m'en excuse.

J'espère que ce début vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre un : Une simple fugue... **

Ce n'était au départ, qu'une simple balade comme font beaucoup de personne, dans les jardins plus qu'immenses du palais impériale. Il marchait, là, entouré de magnifiques fleurs pour arriver, après un court instant, à une allée de sakura, rendant par son panoramique, l'endroit magique. S'arrêtant dans son avancé, il releva la tête pour fixer de ses yeux bleus, partant par moment sur le verts, les branches de l'arbre à ses côtés qui semblaient de part ses magnifiques fleurs roses, le surveiller, le protéger tel une mère protège son enfant. Ses pétales se détachaient avec le vents, pour venir créer un tourbillon, tel un mur protecteur, autour de son corps de jeune homme âgé de dix sept ans, avant de repartir, guidées par la direction du vent.

Rabattant ses paupières sur ses yeux, créant ainsi un voile de noirceur et lui ôtant la vue ainsi que les belles couleurs qui s'offraient à lui, Eren respira la douce odeur des sakura, en appréciant le parfum accompagné d'un doux sourire aux lèvres, avant de rouvrir les yeux, pour au bout d'un moment, reprendre sa marche.

Eren n'était pas un garçon qui s'attardait sur les détails, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait des belles choses. Dans ces moments, il faisait appelle au moindre de ses sens. Il mémorisait son image par la vue qu'il gravait bien profondément dans son esprit, respirait sa douce odeur si celle-ci était existante, il ouvrait grand ses oreilles si cela émettait un bruit, il retenait sa texture du bout de ses doigts et il goûtait si cela était possible. Cela lui permettait, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, de se remémorer tout ce dont il a acquis en lui de part ses cinq sens. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, de faire le vide, s'enveloppant dans une bulle invisible ou plus rien ne passe, ni bruit, ni odeur, et il se revoyait auprès de cette beauté qui maintenant ne le quittera plus. Il revoyait son image, sentait son odeur, entendait le son qu'il ou elle émettait, se frottait les mains pour en avoir la texture, et se léchait les lèvres si cela avait une saveur.

Oui, Eren aimait les belles choses. Cette passion lui venait de sa mère qui aimait beaucoup les fleurs et donc, les belles choses. C'est elle qui lui a appris comment les garder en lui. C'est pourquoi, souvent, il se remémorait sa mère, aujourd'hui décédé, emporté part la maladie. Il se rappelait de ses magnifiques cheveux bruns dont il a hérité, de ses beau yeux marrons, de son sourire, de sa peau blanche et douce, de sa voix mélodieuse, de son odeur, de tous. Absolument tous. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'oublier. Lorsque celle-ci est partit rejoindre ses ancêtres dans les cieux, le pays tout entier fut bouleversé, mais en particulier son époux et actuel empereur du Japon, Grisha Jäger et lui, Eren Jäger, son fils. Et bien que son père est réussit à faire son deuil, lui se refuse à le faire, il se l'interdit catégoriquement. Il ne veux pas oublier tous ses bon moment, comme les mauvais, passés avec elle. Il ne veux pas l'oublier elle, tout simplement. C'est trop dur pour lui qui a dût grandir sans l'amour d'une mère durant dix longues années.

C'est pourquoi, depuis ce jour, il n'est plus comme avant. Il est blasé par la vie, s'ennuie d'elle. Aux yeux des autres, c'est toujours le même Eren qui courait dans les couloirs du palais, jouant à cache-cache avec n'importe qui croisant son chemin, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et son rire raisonnant entre les murs. Bon, il a grandit aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et parfois il lui arrive de laisser voir son sale caractère dont il a aussi hérité de sa défunte mère, mais dans le fond, c'est toujours le même pour tous ceux l'aillant connu de près, car il se voile la face, et revête un masque une fois entouré de gens quel qu'ils soient. Mais une fois seule, le rideaux tombe, et le vrai Eren apparaît aux yeux du public inexistant. Un garçon au regard triste, sans vie, une expression d'ennui peinte sur le visage, de tristesse, et le son de sa voix devenu un lointain souvenir. Un tableau bien morose.

Il ne sut depuis combien de temps il se promenait dans cette forêt rose, mais il arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant l'un des murs qui le coupait du monde extérieur, de ce monde qui l'entourait et dont il ne savait rien. Il vivait ici depuis dix sept ans, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais traversé les grandes portes rouges qui l'empêchait de sortir de son palais. Bien sur, il aurait très bien pu jouer des tours en fuguant car nombreux était les arbres qui permettaient de sauter par dessus les murs. Mais jamais il ne l'a ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Pourtant, là, debout face à ce mur blanc, l'idée lui martelait le cerveau, l'empêchant d'émettre une opinion contre. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à poser sa main à plat sur le mur, levant le regard pour évaluer sa hauteur, avant de tourner son visage vers l'arbre dont les branches montaient largement au dessus et semblaient robustes.

Alors, vérifiant que personne était dans les barrages, il enleva son surplus de vêtement avant de foncer vers l'arbre qui n'attendait que lui. Grimpant avec facilité, il se stoppa une fois au bon niveau, pour fixer la branche devant lui. Un regard derrière lui, il respira un bon coup et s'engagea sur la branche qui heureusement était solide. Arrivant au bout, Eren ne s'arrêta pas, ne voulant pas se laisser la possibilité de douter, et se laissa tomber pour atterrir au sol sans se faire mal.

Se redressant, il regarda autour de lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, après tant de temps à obéir comme un bon chien en remuant la queue aux obligations que doit avoir le futur empereur de se pays, Eren avait enfin franchit un cape, celui du courage ! Et bizarrement il ne se sentait pas stressé ou anxieux d'être grondé en retour, non. Il se sentait plutôt libéré, comme soulagé d'un poids qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules. Respirant un bon coup l'air, comme si il respirait un air nouveau, avant de faire un pas, son premier pas dehors, hors de ses murs, de cette maison, de ce palais dans lequel il vivait et dont il faisait facilement la comparaison avec une prison tant il était emprisonné, ne pouvant faire ce qu'il veux à sa guise. Ah la liberté, comme c'est bon d'être libre.

Maintenant, il pouvait sans grande difficulté et sans qu'il n'ait quelqu'un derrière lui pour le reprendre, lui disant : « Il ne faut pas faire si, vous ne devez pas aller là ! » Et patati et patata. Rien de plus barbant pour un garçon qui ne rêve que de liberté qu'il a désormais obtenu et dont il n'est pas prêt de se défaire. Il continuera de marcher, là, dans les rues d'Heian-Kyô(1), tranquillement, admirant les échoppes, les commerçants criant pour vendre leurs articles, les passants faisant leur promenade, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de qui il est. En même temps, sans sa belle tenu de futur empereur, il est impossible de se douter que ce garçon qui marche dans ses rues, que ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns indomptables, cet adolescent habillé de son pantalon bleu foncé et de son haut de kimono quelque peu quelconque de même couleur, est en réalité, est le fils Jäger.

S'arrêtant devant une petite échoppe, il fut subjugué part l'un des éventails qui trônait sur le présentoir. Aux yeux des autres, ce n'était qu'un éventail blanc aux dessins de sakura bleus, mais pour lui, c'était une chose très belle, c'est pourquoi il releva le regard pour voir le sourire amical que lui offrait le marchant assez âgé maintenant. Étirant à son tour ses lèvres dans un sourire timide, Eren ouvrit les lèvres, laissant sa voix demander le prix de l'éventail qu'il désirait.

-Ho ho ho ! Très bon choix mon petit. Cet Uchiwa(2) je vais te le faire à bon prix, car tu m'a l'air gentil et raffiné.

Accentuant son sourire sans qu'il soit exagéré, il paya le prix demandé. Repartant avec son butin, il repris sa balade, se rafraîchissant avec son éventail. Il arriva bien vite dans un lieu peu fréquentait de la ville, dans les petites rues peu fréquentées. Si il y aurait eu quelqu'un, cette personne lui aurait conseillé de ne pas s'y aventurer, mais la solitude était sa seule compagnie, c'est pourquoi il y alla sans se douter de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir.

A la différence des rues principales, celles-ci étaient bien plus étroites et sombres. Sans oublier la saleté qui y avait logé domicile avec les rats et les cafards. Cela ne lui donnait guère envie d'avancer, mais sa soif de découverte était plus forte, c'est pourquoi, afin de satisfaire sa curiosité, Eren continua son avancé dans cette rue.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ?

Arrivé un moment, Eren se figea sur place, pour fixer de son regard verdâtre l'être devant lui, qui ne semblait pas amicale, comme le vieille homme qui lui a vendus son éventail uchiwa. Il avait un très mauvais présentement. Comme si il y avait une aura sombre et malfaisante autour de lui qui lui hurlait de fuir si il ne voulait pas être en danger. Malgré tout, Eren ne fit aucun pas en arrière, bien qu'il n'en fit pas non plus en avant. Il resta là, sur place, fixant avec méfiance, l'inconnu dans la pénombre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-il par demander à l'homme qui ricana en effectuant un mouvement vers lui.

Reculant à son tour pour garder cette distance qu'il jugeait nécessaire à sa sécurité, il sentit tout de même son cœur accélérer, signe que son angoisse faisait son apparition. Il ne savait pas qui il était, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il en avait peur, car il sentait que cet inconnu ne lui voulait pas du bien.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était toujours dans le palais, car dehors, le danger était à chaque coin de rue, à chaque pas qu'il faisait. C'est le risque d'être de la famille impériale. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, il allait fuir comme un lâche, prendre ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'une ombre se jeta sur l'ennemi, l'envoyant au tapis sans difficultés.

Restant sur place, surprit, il fixa l'ombre se former à travers les rayons de lumières qui arrivaient à passer pour éclairer la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait lui, et le ninja. Car oui, l'individu était un ninja tout de noir vêtu, dont la seul partit de son visage visible était ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux gris qui le laissa sans voix.

Alors, lorsque le ninja s'avança vers lui, Eren ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant sur place à admirer les magnifiques yeux qui l'hypnotisaient. Oui, il voulait se souvenir de ces yeux, mais surtout de cet personne. Il voulait la toucher, sentir son odeur, entendre le son de sa voix, comme pour sa mère, il voulait ne jamais l'oublier.

* * *

1 : ancien nom de Kyoto lorsque celle-ci était capitale du Japon.

2 : Éventail traditionnel japonais et aussi le nom de Sasuke dans Naruto. Je tiens à préciser que Uchiwa veux dire ventilateur...


	3. Chapter 2, une rencontre punitive ?

**Chapitre deux : Une rencontre punitive ?**

Eren marchait d'un pas assuré mais tranquille. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air sur de lui sans pour autant que ce soit le cas à l'intérieur. Depuis qu'il sait vu raccompagné de force hier par les gardes, une multitude de questions lui trottaient dans le crâne. Qui était cet étrange ninja ? Pourquoi lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Mais, dans un sens, lui voulait-il vraiment du bien cet homme dont il ignorait tous jusqu'à son physique si ce n'est son magnifique regard acier qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier ? Si ça se trouve, il n'a fait qu'éliminer cet inconnu afin de pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Par qui ? Pourtant, il aurait très bien put le faire avant que les gardes impériaux n'arrivent, il en avait largement le temps. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir bougé pour finir par disparaître dans un clignement de paupières une fois les soldats présent sur les lieux ?

Soupirant sous la chaleur en ce mois d'été, le futur empereur releva le bras au bout duquel il tenait de ses mains l'éventail uchiwa qu'il avait acheté, s'éventant avec afin d'avoir un minimum de fraîcheur tout en continuant sa marche calme mais sûr dans les couloirs aux sols de bois qui donnaient directement sur les extérieurs et leurs magnifiques jardins traditionnels japonais décoraient de sakura, de leurs petits étangs dans lesquels nageaient les carpes koïs et que l'ont pouvait traverser grâces à un petit pont rouge.

Alors qu'il se détourna du beau paysage, Eren laissa la surprise s'afficher sur son visage au teint halé, cessant son avancé pour attendre son père qui habillé dans sa magnifique tenu d'empereur, venait en sa direction. Revêtant son masque, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire joyeux afin d'accueillir comme il se devait son paternel.

-Père ! Comme il est bon de vous voir ! Vous semblez en pleine forme pour vous balader, puis-je être votre compagnie ?

-Cela ne sert à rien Eren, tu es puni point à la ligne. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de tenter de m'amadouer avec se ton mielleux et tes belles paroles. Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'escalader les murs du palais.

Perdant son sourire, Eren souffla en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour détourner le regard, gonflant ses joues, boudant comme un enfant tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, chose qui agaçait grandement l'empereur. Celui-ci soupira face à l'attitude plus qu'immature de son fils, et préféra changer de sujet, ce qui, étrangement, réussit à changer l'humeur d'Eren.

-Cesse donc de faire cette tête, tu n'as plus quatre ans et je n'ai pas commandé du boudin dans le menu de ce soir. Laisse moi plutôt te présenter quelqu'un.

En disant ces mots, Grisha se décala pour permettre à Eren de découvrir une personne qui le figea sur place. Perdant sa moue boudeuse, Eren faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il reconnu, rien qu'à ses yeux, le ninja qui l'avait sauvé la veille. Plus petit que lui, l'homme semblait en revanche, bien plus âgé. Le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs, il fixait d'un air neutre, désintéressé voir blasé le jeune homme devant lui qui avait décidé de gober les mouches.

Aussitôt, le désir qui l'avait envahit lors de leur première rencontre, refit surface en Eren qui dût se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras pour caresser sa peau, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, humer son parfum qu'il pouvait déjà sentir, un sublime parfum de fleurs. Il voulait entendre sa voix, le connaître dans les moindres détailles. Oui, pour Eren, ce ninja était l'une de ces belles choses qu'il aimait garder en mémoire. Mais en cet instant, cela allait bien plus loin tant son envie de l'avoir que pour lui le submergeait peu à peu, le rendant jaloux du fait qu'il soit si éloigné de lui et si près de son père. Ils étaient séparés de seulement deux minuscules pas qui semblaient être un faussé infranchissable aux yeux du plus jeune qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

-Eren, je te présente Rivai, il sera dès à présent ton ninja et serviteur personnel. Pour ma part, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai à faire.

Sur ces mots, l'empereur reprit sa route, finissant par laisser seul les deux hommes qui ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ne bougea ou ne brisa le silence. Rivai attendait un ordre ou un quelconque mot de la part de son maître qui restait là à le fixer la bouche ouverte. Assez comique comme scène, il fallait l'avouer. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que Rivai, agacé par le comportement puéril du futur empereur, décida à briser le silence, laissant sa voix grave faire frissonner de tous son être Eren qui, une fois l'information prise en compte, fronça les sourcils pour affirmer son mécontentement.

-Oï, si vous continuez à rester la bouche ouverte vous allez gober les mouches.

-Comment ça « Oï » ? A qui crois-tu t'adresser ? Je te conseille de me parler avec moins de familiarité.

-Veuillez m'excuser, jeune maître. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, je n'ai, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais eu de maître. Vous êtes donc le premier. Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon écart de conduite ou de langage, termina le ninja en s'inclinant, surprenant le brun qui se reprit bien vite.

-Et le seul.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Rivai se redressa, faisant comprendre son incompréhension en relevant l'un de ses sourcils.

-Tu dis je ne jamais avoir eu de maître et donc d'ordre ? Demanda-t-il à son ninja qui affirma, Donc tu vas devoir t'y habituer et les respecter. Voici d'ailleurs le premier : Je suis ton seul et unique maître, tu ne dois obéir qu'à moi et à personne d'autre, même pas à mon père ! Et ce, jusqu'à la fin ! C'est un ordre ! Exécute-le avec brio et dévouement !

Le fixant un long moment d'un air impassible, Rivai fini par s'agenouiller sous le regard de son maître et répondit de sa voix grave en encrant son regard d'argent dans la mer de prairie d'Eren :

-Tel est votre souhait, je exhausserais ! Que l'on m'arrache le cœur si je vous trahis !


	4. Chapter 3, une loyauté à toute épreuve

**Chapitre trois : Une loyauté à toute épreuve **

La confiance est une chose que l'on ne peux pas accorder au premier inconnu que l'on croise dans la rue, et ça, Eren l'a bien compris, même trop bien compris.

Avant la mort de sa mère, le jeune homme était du genre insouciant, à faire confiance à beaucoup de gens de son entourage. Maintenant, plus personne n'est digne de recevoir sa con fiance, pas même son propre père. Pour lui, l'Homme n'est pas digne de confiance tout court. Il n'est pas loyal, il est égoïste et ne pense que à lui ce qui l'empêche d'être loyaux et la confiance des autres.

Pourtant, Eren ne peux s'empêcher de croire que, pour une fois, il peux se laisser aller à se confier en une personne, en lui, en son serviteur, en son soldat, en son ninja, en Rivai. Il n'est, certes, pas très commode mais il faut le comprendre. C'est un ninja qui n'a jamais eu de maître jusqu'à présent. Il était seul et faisait ce qu'il désirait, il obéissait à sa propre volonté et utilisait ses capacités quant bon lui semblait. Même maintenant, son côté solitaire se fait ressentir, notamment dans son langage, familier parfois vulgaire. Et bien qu'Eren le reprend sur le moment, il balaye le tout d'un revers, le pardonnant car après tout, Rivai l'a prévenu et s'est excuser d'avance pour ses écarts à la fois de langage et de comportement.

Eren l'a de nombreuses fois mis à l'épreuve pour tester sa fidélité et sa loyauté envers lui, mais jamais il ne fut satisfait, jamais. Il repoussait les limites toujours plus loin, toujours.

-Eh, Eren ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Battant des paupières, le futur empereur tourna son regard tout en fronçant les sourcils, fusillant le garde à ses côtés.

-Combien de fois je t'es dis de ne pas me tutoyer Tête de Cheval ! Retourne plutôt à ton poste au lieu de glander et de me faire chier !

Le garde fronça les sourcils à son tour en soufflant sans discrétion avant de se relever et de récupérer sa lance pour partir non sans lâcher sa réponse :

-A vos ordres.

Soupirant, Eren regarda Jean partir, d'un air mélancolique.

Il se rappelait lorsqu'il était enfant, jouant avec Jean dont le père étiat, et est toujours, soldat de l'empereur. C'est donc sans grand étonnement que Jean l'est devenu à son tour, suivant son paternel. A cet époque, Jean et Eren se tutoyaient comme deux amis le feraient. Il était comme ça avec toutes les personnes de son âges : Connie et Sasha, deux serviteurs, Armin, le petit-fils de l'intendant, et futur intendant lui aussi, Mikasa, garde du corps de la famille impérial. Mais tous cela changea le jour du décès de la souveraine. Eren refuse, depuis, toutes familiarité envers lui et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Soupirant de plus belle, Eren regarda un long moment le paysage, assit tranquillement dans l'herbe, avant de s'en détourner en se relevant. Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver ni même entendu, Eren manqua de rentrer dans Rivai qui eu le réflexe de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe à la renverse. Évaluant la situation, Eren finit par tourner son regard en direction de son soldat qui arborait toujours cet air froid et indifférent, le remerciant alors qu'il le libérait de son étreinte.

Restant un long moment sans parler ni bouger, se contentant de rester l'un à côté de l'autre, se regardant sans discrétion.

-Alors, que me veux-tu ? Fini par demander Eren en se dirigeant vers le palais, suivit de près par Rivai qui laissa un moment de silence avant de répondre.

-Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis ce matin...

-Je te manquais ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement et moquerie, lui jetant un regard de biais.

-Je me demandais juste où vous étiez, pas la peine de vous emballer.

Je plaisante, ton langage !

Soupirant, Rivai détourna le regard avant de revenir sur son maître qui le fusillait du regard. Un micro sourire et il s'excusa. Balayant l'air d'un geste de la main, Eren fit comprendre d'oublier l'incident ce qu'aimait le noiraud. En effet, celui-ci appréciait lorsque le jeune homme lui pardonnait ses petits écarts, sachant qu'il faisait des efforts. Arrivant dans l'entrée du palais, Eren s'arrêta en apercevant son père parler avec un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il était assez petit, maigre, chauve et surtout vieux en vu des nombreuses rides qui parsemaient son visage. Alors qu'il était figé à le fixer, toujours accompagné de son ninja, l'inconnu se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire. Relevant un sourcil, le fils de l'empereur s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, faisant voler son magnifique kimono dans sa manœuvre, lorsque la voix de son père lui parvint aux oreilles. Un nouveau demi tour, et Eren se retrouva face à son paternel et à l'autre homme qui ne semblait pas près à effacer son sourire. Ne prenant pas la parole, il attendit que ce soit son père qui le face.

-Eren, laisse moi te présenter Pixis, seigneur d'une contré voisine.

S'inclinant tout comme l'homme, Eren s'excusa, voulant une nouvelle fois s'en aller, souhaitant être seul, lorsque son père revint à la charge, mais cette fois en s'adressant directement à rivai qui allait le suivre.

-Rivai, tu raccompagneras notre invité jusqu'à son domaine avant de revenir.

Se figeant, Eren resta dos à son père, son regard rivé droit devant lui, appréhendant la réponse de son ninja. Se souvenait-il de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur rencontre ? Allait-il obéir ? Inspirant profondément en voyant Rivai se tourner en direction de l'empereur, il écarquilla cependant les yeux en entendant sa réponse.

-Veuillez m'excuser empereur, mais je n'ai pour seul et unique maître votre fils. Je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir de vous et aucune raison de vous obéir.

Grisha fut très surpris par sa réponse, tendis qu'Eren vit son visage s'illuminer d'un grand sourire.

Revenant auprès de son maître après avoir salué les deux hommes, il accompagna Eren jusque dans sa chambre, non sans perdre une miette du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Oui, Eren pouvait être rassuré. Rivai était l'une des rares personnes digne de recevoir son entière confiance.


	5. Chapter 4, Un après-midi calme

**Chapitre quatre : Un après-midi calme. **

-Vous m'avez l'air bien silencieux mon seigneur, il y aurait-il un problème qui vous tracasse ?

Relevant la tête d'un air absent, Eren fixa le jeune homme en face de lui, frêle et petit, blond aux yeux bleus qui le regardait inquiet mais souriant. Sans lui répondre, il soupira en se redressant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataillent.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, disons plutôt que c'est une question qui le taraude encore et toujours sur son serviteur. Et ce n'était pas une question sur sa confiance ou sa fidélité, même si cela était lié. Disons plutôt qu'il avait des doutes sur ses réactions quant à ses actions. Allait-il rapporter à son père si il retentait de faire le mur ? Ou bien allait-il le suivre sans broncher afin de veiller sur lui ? Voilà ce qu'il le tourmentait, car il avait drôlement envie de faire un tour au marché.

Posant sa tête sur son poing, il regarda un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de lui, ne remarquant pas Armin qui se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous m'écoutez ?

Revenant enfin à la réalité, Eren porta son attention sur le fils de l'intendant et lui sourit d'un air innocent.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, commençat-il avant de se lever, bon, je te laisse, j'ai à faire.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, Eren s'arrêta en entendant la question du blond quelque peu inquiet et septique.

-Vous n'allez pas faire une escapade rassurez moi ?

Se tournant vers lui, Eren lui sourit avant de partir, faisant soupirer Armin qui ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il connaissait suffisamment le fils de l'empereur pour savoir qu'il était très têtu et qu'il ne renoncera pas avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il a dans le crâne.

Soupirant, il prit le livre qu'il avait précédemment posé sur la table et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Le ciel était clair et sans nuages, sans oublier la chaleur limite étouffante. Souriant malgré tout, son regard fut attiré par la silhouette qu'il reconnu comme étant celle d'Eren qui était accompagné par un autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il en conclut cependant qu'il s'agissait d'un serviteur en le voyant s'incliner face à Eren avant de le suivre.

/

Debout face au mur, Eren regardait sur de lui l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de se balader tranquillement à travers le marché. Derrière lui, Rivai le regardait sans rien laissé paraître, bien qu'il était un brin inquiet. Non pas du fait qu'Eren allait une nouvelle fois fuguer, mais plutôt qu'il arrive quelque chose à Eren et de la punition que recevrait son maître de la part de son père. Alors, effectuant un pas vers le fils de l'empereur, il se trouva juste derrière son maître, son torse collé à son dos, et son souffle se répandent dans le cou du brun qui fut parcourut d'un frisson malgré lui.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Rivai ! Gronda le plus jeune.

-Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, de l'autre côté, le danger est à chaque recoin.

-C'est pour cela que tu es là, non ? Répondit-il bien que cela le touchait qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour lui.

Se taisant, Rivai soupira avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches d'Eren pour le soulever avec facilité, l'aidant ainsi à faire le mur. Pour sa part, il courut sur le mur avant de s'accrocher au bord et d'y grimper pour atterrir de l'autre côté, non loin de son maître qui l'avait attendu.

Une fois accompagné, il pus commencer à se balader dans l'allée, entourée de commerce à droite à gauche. Comme la dernière fois, il passa totalement inaperçu parmi la foule.

S'arrêtant à une échoppe, il reconnu le vieille homme qui lui avait vendu l'uchiwa. Celui-ci l'ayant également reconnu, lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

-Mais que vois-je ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu jeune homme. Alors, que puis-je pour vous cette fois-ci ?

Souriant, Eren pointa du doigts un éventail décoré de plein de fleur de toute les couleurs. Puis, d'un geste discret mais destiné au marchant qui le remarqua, il désigna Rivai derrière lui qui releva un sourcil.

Souriant de malice, le vieille homme l'objet ainsi que l'argent que lui tendis Eren. Puis, ce décalant, il fit signe au noiraud de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit, sans vraiment comprendre. Toujours en souriant, il lui prit la main et déposa l'éventail.

Surpris, bien que cela ne ce vit pas sur son visage, Rivai se tourna vers Eren qui faisait semblant de regarder les autres articles. Alors, sans rien dire, il remercia le vendeur en s'inclinant, pour mettre son éventail dans sa ceinture et se tourner vers Eren qui après remercié le vieille homme, s'en alla, suivit de près par Rivai qui préféra garder le silence, profitant de ce petit moment drôlement agréable à son goût.

Seulement voilà, toute bonne chose ont une fin, bien que celle-ci vint un peu trop tôt à leur goût. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans l'allée, la garde impérial, dirigé par Jean apparut devant eux, les obligeant à s'arrêter, sous le regard des passants et des commerçants qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rivai eu pour réflexe de se mettre devant Eren, ce qui énerva Jean qui pointa sa lance vers lui.

-La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit, il a fallut que tu recommence ! Et toi le larbin, tu n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Ragea le soldat, s'attirant les foudres d'Eren qui s'apprêtait à répondre pour être coupé par Rivai.

-Je te conseille de lui parler correctement gamin ! Je te rappelle que tu lui dois l'obéissance et le respect ! Et si je n'ai rien fait, j'ai mes raisons.

Regardant avec surprise mais amusement Rivai, Eren reporta son regard sur Jean qui bouillait sur place. Arborant un visage autoritaire, le brun finit par sortir de derrière son ninja qui le laissa faire tout en étant prêt à intervenir, et s'avança vers Jean qui prit au dépourvut, se prit une claque magistrale qui fut sonore mais aussi douloureuse en vu de la trace rouge qui était désormais présente sur la joue de Jean qui fit les gros yeux en se tenant la joue.

-Que ?! Commença le soldat avant d'être coupé par Eren qui n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur du tout.

-A genoux ! Ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Mais !

-A genoux ! Rugit-il.

S'exécutant, Jean grimaça en sentant son maître lui tirer les cheveux.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je ordonné de ne pas me TUTOYER !

-Veuillez m'excuser !

-Lorsque l'on serra rentré, tu iras directement dans la salle de purgatoire, c'est clair ? Et pour la peine, c'est Rivai qui t'y amènera.

Le lâchant, Eren se détourna en ordonnant le départ sous les yeux surpris du publique. Arrivant à la hauteur de Rivai, celui-ci s'inclina, informant qu'il avait entendus l'ordre et qu'il l'exécutera comme il le désire.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que je corrigerais une prochaine fois, étant fatigué.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 5, Un peu de réconfort

**Chapitre cinq : Un peu de réconfort ?**

Rivai pénétra la chambre de son après en avoir eu l'autorisation, découvrant le jeune brun étalé sur son lit avec épuisement.

Encore une fois, la balade n'aura, encore une fois, pas durée longtemps. Sans oublier la mauvaise humeur bien présente d'Eren à cause de Jean qui a osé tout gâcher, comme quoi, il aura beau lui faire apprendre le respect, il lui faudra toujours lui mettre la muselière et le tenir en laisse pour le faire obéir. Tous le contraire de son ninja digne d'un chat sauvage que l'on apprivoise petit à petit. Avec lui, pas besoins de muselière ou de laisse, juste le son de sa voix lorsque le chat noir s'égare un peu trop à son goût.

-Jean a bien été enfermé.

Ne trouvant pas nécessaire de lui répondre, Eren laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire en s'imaginant le plus vieux en un chat noir tout mignon qui viendrait se mettre en boule contre lui ou réclamer des caresses ou se frotter à lui pour réclamer des caresses et ronronner une fois la main passant avec douceur sur son pelage doux et soyeux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rivai se demanda pourquoi son jeune maître ne répondit pas. Pensant qu'il dormait en vu de sa poitrine qui se soulevait calmement et de manière régulière et de l'air serein qui lui donnait un côté charmant, le ninja fit quelques pas en direction du lit jusqu'à se trouvait au bord de celui-ci, fixant de son regard froid le corps d'apparence frêle du futur empereur. Accentuant son froncement de sourcil avant de tous relâcher pour reprendre son visage neutre, le noiraud se pencha en s'appuyant sur le lit qui s'enfonça sous son poids, laissant sa voix grave s'élever.

-Maître ? L'appela-t-il avant d'être surpris de la réponse d'Eren.

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas une petit boule de poils ?

Relevant un sourcil face à son incompréhension, le plus vieux ne bougea pas de sa position, fixant le visage du fils de l'empereur, ses trait fin de jeune homme pas encore sortit de l'adolescence, son teint halé, ses mèches brunes de sa frange qui retombaient sur son front, qui n'était toujours pas décidé à relever ses paupières.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un chat ? S'exclama Eren en rouvrant enfin les yeux face à son silence, manquant de sursauter en rougissant face à leur proximité, mais il réussit à se contrôler.

-Si, bien sur que si je sais ce qu'est un chat, je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi vous me dîtes ça.

Gardant un moment le silence pour fixer à son tour de son regard son ninja, son visage pâle et inexpressif, son corps mince mais qui possédait des muscles magnifiquement dessinés. Il finit par se tourner vers Rivai, se mettant en position fœtus pour lui répondre et éclairer sa lanterne.

-Contrairement à l'autre tête de cheval, qui aboie à tout vas en montrant les crocs et qui refuse d'obéir aux ordres, toi, tu es libre mais obéis sans que je n'ai à forcer. Tu es loyal et digne de confiance.

-Est-ce vraiment moi le chat ? N'est-ce pas plutôt vous le petit chaton d'apparence fragile et sans défenses mais qui sort les griffes une fois menacé et ronronne en se blottissant contre moi ?

-Pardon ?! S'exclama le brun au teint bronzé en se redressant, rapprochant son visage du sien en se retenant de montrer sa gêne face à la proximité de lui permettait de sentir son souffle, son parfum fleurit enivrant, pensant qu'il se serait lui aussi redressé mais n'ayant pas bougé de sa position et ne voulant pas bougé tout court.

-Vous vous voilez la face. Vous mettez un masque face aux autres pour cacher votre désespoir face à la vie, votre ennui et surtout, votre grand manque d'affection qui vous écarte de la société et vous fais vous replier sur vous même. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous insulter, seulement en continuant ainsi, cela risque d'être fatale pour vous.

Eren ne dit rien, mémorisant ses paroles sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent de leur position, restant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, plongeant ses yeux dans celui de l'autre comme pour y trouver une faille inexistante. Sans le montrer, Eren était touché par son discours. Car cela prouvé qu'inconsciemment, Rivai s'inquiétait pour lui. Ou bien disait-il cela car c'était son devoir de le protéger ? Non. Son devoir était de le protéger dans le moment présent, n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait rien dit ou n'aurait rien remarqué. Donc oui, il était content, mais ne le montra pas, gardant un visage grave.

-Alors change ça. Comble ce manque d'affection qui me ronge et me détruit à petit feu, et brise cette glace qui m'entoure pour faire renaître le Eren d'autrefois.

-Est-ce un ordre ?

-Je ne t'y oblige pas, tu es libre de choisir, déclara Eren en se tournant dos à Rivai, se rallongeant sous son regard brûlant.

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est très court et je m'en excuse, mais je ne peux aller plus loin ( car je suis une sadique XD )

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 6, entre amitié et amour

**Chapitre six : entre amitié et amour.**

Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel vint taquiner le visage paisiblement endormi d'Eren qui gémit lorsqu'un rayon réussis à se faufiler dans la pièce pour venir éclairer son lit et par la même occasion son visage au teint halé.

Bien au chaud sous sa couette, le brun jura pour ne pas avoir pensé à tirer les rideaux de son lit hier avant de s'endormir et qui permit d'éviter ce genre de réveil quelque désagréable aux goût du jeune homme. Ne voulant pas se lever, étant bien là, enveloppé de cette source de chaleur qui lui faisait se sentir aimé, protégé et qui faisait naître en lui un sentiment de bonheur qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir, Eren ferma donc ses yeux, et se tourna pour se blottir contre le corps chaud et musclé, paisiblement endormit à ses côtés, et qui part inconscience entourait de son bras la taille du futur empereur, le resserrant contre lui lorsque celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

Soupirant de bien être, Eren eu pour projet de retourner dans les bras confortables de Morphée lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, habillé d'une armure et d'une écharpe rouge qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Celle-ci en voyant que le jeune homme dormait toujours, soupira en s'avançant vers lui, bien décidé à le faire sortir de là où il se trouvait.

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller jeu-...

Ce figeant net, la demoiselle regarda de ses orbes noirs le corps de son maître et ami d'enfance, blottit contre un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui lui fit voir rouge. Sans parole ni rien, elle agrippa le vêtement d'Eren qu'elle tira violemment hors du lit, le réveillant par la même occasion, le faisant atterrir à même le sol.

N'ayant pas apprécié la manière dont il fut sorti de son sommeil, Eren fusilla Mikasa du regard qui ne réagit pas, ce qui agaça un peu plus le brun qui fit savoir sa mauvaise humeur et son mécontentement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

Fronçant les sourcils, Mikasa fit un pas vers Eren d'un air menaçant, une aura noir l'entourant mais qui n'était pourtant pas dirigé contre lui, pour au final, se figer en sentant une lame sous sa gorge. Ne pouvant bouger pour voir la personne derrière elle au risque de se faire égorgé, elle opta pour une autre solution et d'un geste précis envoya son coude dans le ventre de son agresseur qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer pour esquiver, perdant sa prise sur elle. Se retournant enfin, Mikasa put voir qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui était dans le lit avec Eren il y a quelques secondes avant. Rageant, elle fonça sur lui, envoyant son poing dans sa direction que l'homme esquiva avec aisance pour d'un simple coup de pied, l'envoyer au tapis. Se relevant d'un bond, Mikasa fini par sortir une petite dague prête à attaquer l'homme. De son côté, Eren qui suivait l'échange, vit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine lorsque la demoiselle sortit une arme. Ni une ni deux, il se plaça entre elle et son ninja, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour regarder le brun avec surprise.

Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, elle fixait toujours Eren qui était debout et droit devant elle, la fixant avec colère.

-Eren ? Pourquoi tu ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions Mikasa ! Et tu vas m'expliquer tes actes !

Gardant le silence, la jeune femme se contenta de fusiller la scène du regard, se retenant d'égorger là, tout de suite, Rivai qui était resté derrière son maître, beaucoup trop prêt à son goût, pouvant aisément coller son torse à son dos. Pour sa part, le soldat la fixait sans que Mikasa ne puisse déchiffrer une quelconque pensée, un quelconque sentiment. Serrant alors les poings, la jeune femme fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce lorsque la voix d'Eren lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Je t'ai donné un ordre !

-Tu as changé, commença-t-elle, surprenant le brun, beaucoup trop.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la chambre, suivit de prêt part Eren qui ordonna à Rivai de rester là où il était. L'appelant, Eren dût courir pour la rattraper, avant de lui tirer le bras, la tournant dans sa direction, plongea ses yeux emplit de colère dans ceux emplit de tristesse de la demoiselle. Restant un moment sans parler, Eren finit par la lâcher, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je t'écoute. Il n'y a plus Rivai, on est que tout les deux, alors vas-y, vide ton sac.

-Tu n'es plus du tout le même depuis la mort de ta mère ! On ne te reconnaît plus, je ne te reconnaît plus ! Où est le Eren qui riait et souriait à longueur de journée ? Tu continus à vivre dans le passé ! Et voilà le résultat ! C'est pas toi qui disait ne pas vouloir de différence en ce qui concernait tes amis ? Qui nous obligé à te tutoyer comme si tu n'étais qu'un enfant comme les autres ! Comme si tu n'étais pas le futur empereur de ce pays !

-Les choses ont changé. J'ai grandit, mûrit. Et entre nous, c'est vous qui continuais à vivre dans le passé. J'ai depuis longtemps fait mon deuil pour accepter le présent. Bien sur que vous êtes toujours mes amis, mais tu oublis où nous sommes, qui je suis. Ce serais mal vu.

-Mal vu ? Mal vu ?! C'est toi qui ose dire ça alors que tu étais dans les bras de cet homme qui plus est ton serviteur ? Tu te fous de moi !

-C'est pas pareil.

-Alors pour toi, lui à plus d'importance que tous tes amis avec qui tu as grandit ? Ce vulgaire inconnu ? Il est quoi pour toi au point que tu nous rejettes ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'un simple garde du corps que tu viens à peine de connaître est plus de valeur à tes yeux que nous !

Sur ces mots, Mikasa planta Eren pour repartir, le laissant au milieu du couloir seul, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Se retournant, Eren tomba nez à nez avec Rivai qui avait tout suivit de la dispute ce qui énerva Eren qui, suite aux paroles de sa meilleure amie, colla une gifle magistral à Rivai qui resta de marbre, bien qu'intérieurement, ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Je t'avais ordonné de rester dans la chambre ! La prochaine fois que tu désobéis, ça va mal aller, gronda-t-il avant de partir, ordonnant à Rivai de le laisser tranquille, voulant être seul.

Le regardant partir, Rivai attendit qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour laisser son visage se déformer d'une grimace de dégoût et d'agacement.

-Sale gosse.


End file.
